Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 15
This is the tenth chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West. CHAPTER 15: The perfect arena to a battle of Golden Bracelets. Story In the last chapter of Battle of Bracelets, Aingeru, Elena and Rachel have arrived to Aurora City, after winning their third icon. Meanwhile, Ainhoa, Pablo and Xavier are arriving to Misty City where Alange and Garone are preparing a new plan. Drake had to go to Misty City to help them while Inferna has just planned her new plan. But Aingeru and the other bracelets have met a new Golden Bracelet, Bruno; who has challenged them to a battle. Now, Aingeru, Elena and Rachel must be ready for their new challenge. Aingeru woke up that day strange, he had the impression that it was going to be a long day. That day, he was pretty happy, he had met a new Golden Bracelet and likely a good friend. But he first had to fight him. Elena was pretty nervous because she wanted to do a good battle and after that, to get the fourth icon. Anyways, she felt happy too, the day was lovely and sunny; typical of that place in Spring. She was so happy that she even was jumping on the bed of the hotel. It made that one of the hotel staff went to their bedroom and drew attention to them. Rachel was also happy but not as Aingeru or Elena. She was also nervous but a bit worried. She wanted to do a good battle but, why if she wasn't ready? Why if she was as good as her friends? The moment arrived and they three arrived to a battle stage near the South entrance of the city. Bruno was there, already waiting for them, he had a bored face, but when Aingeru, Elena and Rachel appeared, his face drew a smile. He looked challenging, ready to fight. He wasn't afraid of that, he was even ready to that. When they arrived, he went down the wall where he was sitting. Bruno: "Oh guys, I almost thought you weren't going to come here" Elena: "We aren't coward, when we say we are going to come, we do; sooner or later" (Aingeru and Rachel agreed) Bruno: "Well, that's ok. Can we start the battle now?" Aingeru: "Wait, may I know how many icons do you have?" (Bruno shows his bracelet, he had 6 Icons) "Wow!!! So you are a good bracelet" Bruno: "Yeah! I guess so, now, can we start?" Aingeru: "Ok, I'm ready." The battle is going to start, Aingeru (Lv. 12) Elena (Lv. 10) Rachel (Lv. 10) VS. Bruno (Lv. 19). The first move will be done by Bruno, since he's just one. He use Poison Edge against Aingeru (550/650) and Elena, in response to that, she use Spider Damage (850/1000). Rachel uses Galactia Attack to Bruno but he hasn't been almost damaged (800/1000). Bruno decides to use the ability In Crescendo ''that add the half of the HP that he actually has (1200/1000). Since Aingeru was attacked, he tries to hit Bruno with ''Tornado ''(1050/1000) but Bruno chose to give a giant hit against him again with ''Amber Pulse ''(150/650). Rachel notices the strategy of Bruno, he wants to defeat Aingeru because he's apparently the strongest one. She walks to Elena and tell her that. Elena decides to attack strongly to him, ''Electric Flame ''(850/1000). Rachel does the same with ''Bite ''(750/1000). Bruno decides to finish his strategy with ''Chaos Arrows ''against Aingeru. He throws three arrows to him and... KO! Aingeru is out of this battle. "NO!!!! He's defeated Aingeru!!!" said Rachel. Now she found some problems because she has guessed the next victim was going to be Elena, so she started to attack him, Plasma Wave (600/1000). Bruno changes his victim, now he used ''Piromagnetism ''to Elena (350/550). Elena sees also the new strategy and she wants to avoid it. Elena activates ''Thunder Form and she turns into an electric ball that finally turned into a 10000 Volts thunder (400/1000). Rachel doesn't want to lose, so she also attack him with Naughty Music ''(150/1000). '''Strong Danger activated ' "What?" Elena and Rachel says. Bruno answers: "Strong Danger is the main ability that I have. When my health points are under 200, my power is increased the double, so my attacks can be really destroyful. Now Elena is your turn, are you ready?". Bruno use Fiery Vortex ''against Elena and... KO! Elena is out of the battle. Now Rachel has to defend the battle. She attacks with ''Water Explosion ''to him (50/1000) but Bruno uses ''Piromagnetism to her (50/550). THEY ARE TIED!!! She is going to use Naughty Music ''while Bruno prepares his last attack: ''Venus Flame. They both throw their attacks and... KO!!!!! Bruno and Rachel have tied. Bruno and Aingeru rises a level up, Elena two and Rachel three. After that, they went to have lunch in a restaurant. But meanwhile, Inferna is preparing her new trap in the Aurora Mines. This time she is totally sure of her plan. Is this plan so good? What will it happen in there? But Aingeru and Elena are ready to their new challenge, the fourth icon of Aurora City. Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Bruno *Inferna *Pablo (just commented) *Ainhoa (just commented) *Xavier (just commented) *Alange (just commented) *Drake (just commented) *Garone (just commented) Used Attacks *Poison Edge (Bruno) *Spider Attack (Elena) *Galactia Attack (Rachel) *Tornado (Aingeru) *Amber Pulse (Bruno) *Electric Flame (Elena) *Bite (Rachel) *''Chaos Arrows ''(Bruno) *Plasma Wave (Rachel) *Piromagnetism (Bruno) *''10000 Volts Thunder ''(Elena) *Naughty Music (Rachel) *Fiery Vortex (Bruno) *Water Explosion (Rachel) *Venus Flame (Bruno) Used Abilities *In Crescendo (Bruno) *''Thunder ''ability (Elena) *''Strong Danger ''ability (Bruno) The trap of Aurora Ruins. Inferna and her success> Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Series Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange